Kagome's Bodyguard
by del-kaidin
Summary: This isn't a new idea just my take on it. But enjoy. PG for the small amout of language.


Kagome's Bodyguard.   
  
Souta slipped quietly out of the house and made his way towards the Bone Eaters Well. He had to get Inu Yasha. He knew he couldn't get through the well, but Inu Yasha had heard him once and come. The boys in the bathroom at school had scared him. He climbed down the well and called to the only one who could protect his sister. "Inu Yasha? I need you."   
  
On the other side of the well Inu Yasha was curled up in his favorite tree. He could watch the well from here. 'Kagome said she'd be back Sat-ur-dai, whenever that is.' "Inu Yasha?" He sat up his ears twitching to locate where the voice was coming from. "I need you" There it was again, it was the kids voice - how did he get in the well? He leapt down and into the future.   
  
"Inu Yasha! you came!" Souta threw his arms around a startled hanyou.   
  
"Yea kid." He grumbled trying to remove Kagome's brother from him. "What did ya need kid?" Despite himself Inu Yasha actually liked the kid, even if he did annoy him with the hero worship stuff.   
  
"Kagome, she's in danger."   
  
Every nerve in his body went on alert. He sniffed and grabbed the boy leaped to the top of the well. The only scents that reached him was the shrine at peace. He heard the soft snores of Kagome's grandfather, her own soft muttering that let him know she was well. "Ok kid. I think you better explain." He sat down his back against the well.   
  
"See there is this tough guy at school. He wants to make a name for himself and he was telling everyone that he... he.." Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at the kids stutter. Souta took a deep breath and said the rest in a rush "was-gonna-beat-her-superior-attitude-out-of-her-and-then-she'd-be-his-slut."   
  
It took a moment for Inu Yasha to decipher the last bit. He grinned his fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Ok kid. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. But, I need a few things."   
  
"I figured that, look over there." Sitting on a shelf was a folded bundle of clothes. "I thought this would be more comfortable for you, and there is a dojo right across the street from the school, so no one will notice."   
  
Inu Yasha lifted the white gi and held it against himself. "Not bad kid. I got it from here." He walked to the well, "I'll be there in the morning." He leapt into the well and back to his time.   
  
Only now could he release the anger that had filled him. Someone had dared threaten Kagome. Four of the trees in the clearing fell to his anger. Finally his head began to clear, his hands resting on his knees Inu Yasha took a deep ragged breath. He watched as the sun rose in the distant and leapt through the well, returning to her time. Inside the well house he changes taking time to wrap the Tetsaiga in his kimono and hiding it on a high rafter.   
  
"Come on Souta, your going to make me late." Her voice called, "Bye Mom." He listened as she ran down the steps, cautiously he slid the door open and was met by Mrs. Higurashi's smiling face.   
  
"Hello Inu Yasha. Souta told me. Here." She thrust a bag, at his puzzled look she continued. "Just a little something for breakfast and some money to get lunch with. Thank you, I know she'll be safe with you watching over her."   
  
"I won't let them hurt her Mrs. Higurashi." He promised bowing slightly.   
  
"I know, dear." She smiled at him. 'Wonder when the two of you will realize your in love?' she thought as he ran to follow Kagome.   
  
**

~ ~ ~ ~ 

**   
  
It hadn't been hard for him to keep an eye on her during the day. There were lots of tall trees around the school yard and he was able to keep her in site by leaping from one to the other. Around noon it had taken all his willpower not to jump to the ground and carry her off. Only the fact that the other girls had been wearing the same outfit kept him in place. He was going to have to talk to her about those clothes, even Sango's demon exterminating clothes weren't so revealing. Finally it was the end of the day and she was leaving for home. He saw them approach her. He felt the violence coming off them. They surrounded her, six of them, obviously older than her. The wind brought him the scent of her fear.   
  
Silently he leapt to the ground, the crowd of her schoolmates hid his drop from all but one small girl who's eyes widened. Smiling gently at her he put a finger to his lips. "Can you help me with something?" He asked gently. 'The last thing I need is to be sat while protecting her.' The girl nodded. "Do you think you could help me take this necklace off?" Once again the girl nodded and lifted the rosary off his head. "Thanks." She watched as he silently stalked towards the confrontation that was building.   
  
"Higurashi, so are you ready to admit that your mine."   
  
"Shishio, get bent. I have no intention of being yours."   
  
"Grab her boys."   
  
"I wouldn't lay a finger on her, unless you don't want to keep that arm." Kagome recognized the snarling voice behind her and spun. "But then again it might be fun. I'm kinda itchin' for a good fight, not that any of you would be a good fight." Inu Yasha continued as he made his way through the crowd, she gasped. His eyes were molten pools of gold and red, there was no sign of the Tetsaiga or she realized the rosary. "But before we men settle this, let me get her to safety. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leapt into the air and landed next to the three girls she had been with at lunch. "Wait here." Before releasing her he lightly kissed her forehead and placed the rosary in her hand and whispered into her ear, "You can put it back on me after this."   
  
He walked calmly back to the center of the six. "Now which of you wanted to claim her?"   
  
His golden eyes flicked over the six boys surrounding him. His head tilted first right then left loosening the muscles in tendons. A lazy smile crossing his lips. "Come now, you were so anxious to threaten her just a moment ago, don't tell me you're scared?" Spinning quickly he grabbed the two behind him and crashed them together. Their unconscious forms fell to the ground. "Two down. Four to go." He felt the movement to his left and crouched his leg swiping the boys legs from underneath him a small punch and he was out. "Halfway done." The last two underlings rushed him, he noticed the one on the right had a knife, he kicked out hitting the boys arm, there was a loud crack as his foot connected. Another one down. The remaining underling decided retreat was the better part of valor. Inu Yasha stood looking at the small black boxy thing in the leaders hand.   
  
"Inu Yasha he's got a gun!" Kagome yelled running towards him. 'Stupid hanyou, he's just standing there.'   
  
Inu Yasha puzzled out what she was saying. Gun? Why did he know that word? He knew it wasn't something good, Kagome sounded too scared. Gun? Souta, that was who'd said that word. He was talking about the thing the people in the magic box had pointed others and they'd died. Now he knew what that boxy thing was. The boy turned pointing it towards Kagome. Inu Yasha moved with his full speed, reaching the leader, his clawed hand grabbed the wrist behind the gun and forced it upwards, his demon strength crushing the bones. "You dare to threaten her?" The boy, Shishio was no longer capable of rational thought so great was the pain. "If this was another time, and another place you would not still be breathing." He relaxed his hold letting the boy slip to the ground. Turning he rounded on Kagome. "You reckless, stupid girl. Running towards the battle when he held one of those gun things?"   
  
Kagome froze, her eyes taking in the furious hanyou before her. He was shaking with rage as he walked towards her. "Inu Yasha..." Any thoughts she may have been trying to voice disappeared as he pulled her to him. His arms around her were steel bands. She lifted her head to look at him only to have his lips capture hers in a frantic kiss. Her arms slid around his waist as she let her kiss answer his.   
  
You could have been hurt.   
  
I'm unharmed.   
  
I might not have been able to protect you.   
  
You did, I'm safe.   
  
I love you.   
  
When they finally broke for air he didn't release her merely shifted her and lifted her into his arms, her classmates parted as he carried her away from the school. She whispered softly in his ear. "My bodyguard huh?" The only answer she received was for him to hold her even tighter to his chest.   
  



End file.
